Post City of Lost Souls
by carlaylay23
Summary: Sebastion haunts both Clary and Jace. How do they carry on, and what happens when he gets too close: "Clary!" Jace screamed as he ran up the porch steps. All he could see were the flashes of Clary's broken body in his mind from his dream earlier. He sprinted through the front door and up the stairs to Clary's room. As the door banged open...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction, and it is just a taste of my writing. It's pretty much in the middle of my story, so check it out and let me know what you think. Thanks!**

"Clary!" Jace screamed as he ran up the porch steps. All he could see were the flashes of Clary's broken body in his mind from his dream earlier. He sprinted through the front door and up the stairs to Clary's room. As the door banged open (due to his kicking it), the first thing Jace saw was Isabel's body lying limply on the bed. His stomach dropped, and he went to check her pulse. He noticed that there was a sleeping rune drawn hap-hazardly on her neck. His relief was short-lived as he took in the scene before him: The window was open, there were splatters of blood everywhere (they had to be Clary's since Jonathon's would be black), there were feathers everywhere along with the pillow cases in shambles, and the worst part: no Clary. That's when he heard rustling behind him. He swung around so quickly that the now-awake Isabel flinched. "Jace," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault Isabel," Jace said. "You need to go notify the clave and get Magnus. I've gotta feeling when I find Clary…" His voiced cracked on her name, and he couldn't finish the sentence. Isabel didn't need to be told twice. She bolted from the room.

An almighty fire built up in Jace as he thought of the things he would do to Jonathon when he got a hold of him. _Focus_, Jace thought. "Clary! Where are you?" He searched her room and, finding nothing, frantically started to go down stairs when he heard a small moan coming from the window. Panic hit him like a tsunami. He rushed to the window and looked down. It was dark, but Jace could still make out the small form of his Clary. Her right leg was bent at an odd angle, and there was a nasty-looking gash on her hairline where blood was quickly oozing out. Without even thinking, Jace hopped on the ledge and leaped out of the window to land beside Clary. His angel powers came in handy.

When he got closer, Jace could see that Jonathon had done more damage than he originally thought. She had scratches and cuts all over her arms and legs, he could tell that her left wrist was broken, and there was an odd type of half-empty syringe sticking out of her jean-clad thigh. Jace had no idea what the liquid inside the syringe was, but it didn't look friendly. It was pure black, and had the consistency of blood.

"Oh Clary." He whispered as he ripped the syringe from her leg. He pressed his hands to her face caressing her cheek. Clary moaned a little. "I know it hurts, but hang in there Clary. Please; for me," he whispered to her. He didn't want to put an iratze on her if the liquid in the syringe was demonic. That's when the horror started.

Clary's eyes suddenly snapped open, but they were black instead of the striking emerald green that Jace was in love with. Her body trembled and then started convulsing in his arms. Her back arched, and a blood-curdling scream escaped her lips. Jace couldn't stand to see her in pain, but there was nothing he could do. Then, all of a sudden, Clary's eyes started switching from green to black. It was like…like she was fighting herself. That's when Jace knew what Jonathon had injected her with: liquid from the sacred cup. Jace remembered what it felt like to have no control over his body, and he also remembered what it was like to fight it. Clary must be able to fight since she didn't get a full dose. Hope sputtered in Jace's chest. Just like it had started, Clary's convulsions stopped. Her eyes were once again their beautiful green. "Clary, can you hear me?" Jace asked. She turned her head, and green met gold. "Jace," Clary whispered; "I love you." Then, her back arched once more and…nothing.

**I'll try to update as much as possible! Let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! SO I've decided to just wing it, and I'm just going to continue with what I have so enjoy!**

Her chest stopped rising and falling, and her eyes had shut. "Clary? Clary! Please, no!" Jace yelled. He was not going to let her die that easily. Not after what they had been through. He gently slid his arms under her legs, trying not to disturb the broken one, and another arm under her shoulders. She had lost weight with all the stress from the past couple of months, and Jace felt like he was carrying an injured bird. He quickly brought her into the kitchen and laid her body on the counter, her legs hanging limply of the side. He ripped her shirt off and drew as many iratzes as he could near her heart. _Screw the syringe_, he thought. He then proceeded to give her CPR. The gash on her forehead didn't close up. If anything, the blood was now flowing more freely from it. "Damn it!" He yelled. He also knew that her broken bones would take at least a full week to heal. If she made it that long. _No,_ Jace thought. "Clary! Come back to me dammit! Come back!" As Jace was doing the chest compressions, he was trying to control the fire inside him, but he lost control. A volt of electricity shot from his hand into Clary's chest.

Miraculousy, the volt acted like a shock from a defibulater, and Clary's heart started beating. It was faint and uneven, but she was breathing non-the less. Relief washed through Jace until he started to assess the damage. Bruises had started to blossom across Clary's chest where he had done the compressions. He drew a quick iratze to heal them. He also noticed a small emblem on her chest that was burning red. He couldn't worry about that now, because the gash her head was a more stressing matter. For some reason the iratze hadn't healed it or the small cuts. He also noticed that the bruises weren't going away either. _By the angel, what is going on? _Jace thought. He was trying to stop the bleeding when Clary's eyes fluttered. "Clary? You awake? If you can hear me; you're gonna be ok. I love you Clarissa Fray," Jace said, hoping he sounded a whole lot stronger than he felt on the inside.

"Jace?" It was the faintest of whispers.

"I'm right here, Clary," he told her. She took a hard breath and asked; "Why is my shirt off, and why am I laying on a counter?" Jace had the urge to laugh with relief.

"Don't you remember? You were overcome with a fiery passion while kissing me, and decided to take off your top off," Jace said with a playful smirk. He received a small facial movement that he knew was meant to be a smile.

"Yeah right…(ragged breath) you…couldn't handle it," Clary responded. Jace's grin was a mile long. "Actually, based on your condition, I think _you're_ the one who couldn't handle it," he replied lightly. There was a long pause while Jace painfully watched as Clary took in several ragged breaths.

"Jace… I feel…odd." That's when Jace noticed how much blood had pooled from Clary's head wound. "Okay, Magnus will be here any second (he hoped) just try to stay awake, ok?" Clary gave a small nod of her head.

While Jace was ripping pieces of Clary's shirt to try and stanch the bleeding, Isabel walked in, and, trailing in her wake was…a silent brother.

**Read and review please! I love feedback :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was Brother Zachariah. "Where's Magnus?" Jace asked Isabel while clutching Clary's hand. "Well, if you haven't noticed the mopey, heart-broken Alec walking around the institute lately; Magnus is kind of MIA right now. Besides, does it really matter _who_ as long as they help Clary?" Isabel kinda scream-whispered at Jace. He couldn't really argue, and a Silent Brother was probably a whole lot better considering the situation. Jace just didn't want to admit it. Damn his pride. For the record, he had noticed his best friend's break-up, and how Alec was a complete wreck. He hated seeing his friend like that. Jace knew what it had felt like to lose Clary. He didn't even want to think about it. He looked down at her now and knew he wasn't going to let that happen again.

Isabel's POV

"What happened?" Brother Zachariah asked. Isabel looked down at her friend and tried to remember. She recalled why she had been there: Jocelyn and Luke were gone on their Honeymoon, and Isabel was there as Clary's shadow and friend to help her pack some things, since she would be coming to stay at the institute. Isabel remembered laying on Clary's bed telling her she should really switch conditioners so she wouldn't have so many split-ends in her mass a beautiful red hair. The next thing she knew, she had felt the telltale burn of an iratze being burned into her flesh, and then…black. The next thing she knew, Jace had then woken her up, and she had run to get help. She relayed this to the Silent Brother as she walked to the other side of Clary that Jace wasn't occupying and held her hand. Isabel hoped to the Angel that Clary would be okay. They had become close in the last couple months. She also wanted Clary to be okay for selfish reasons; she didn't want to lose Jace, or possibly Simon.

Clary's POV

Clary felt the coolness of the counter seep into her bones through her half-removed shirt. She was half-conscious and was only catching glimpses of what was going on around her. The pain she felt all over her body also distracted her. She tried to sit up and access the damage but was stopped by the agony that shot through her at the smallest incline of her neck. All she wanted was to sleep, but she had told Jace that she would try to stay awake. Why had she done that? It was so hard. All of a sudden she felt a familiar voice penetrate her mind _Clarissa, it's Brother Zachariah. I need you to stay awake child_. _For some reason_, _neither my mental abilities nor the iratzes are healing you. I have a theory, and I will relay it to you when you are more alert. I believe you are going to have to heal like a mundane. You have lost, and are still losing, an alarming amount of blood. I need you to stay conscious Clarissa._

"Hmmm," Clary responded, trying to respect the Silent Brother's wishes and stay awake. That's when she felt a slight pressure on her hand, and she knew Jace was there. It's a good thing too, because she had a feeling she was in for a long night.

**Hey guys, I know that was major filler, and I have some better stuff planned for this weekend. Sorry! Also, I would love to get some new ideas, because I feel a writer's block coming on. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Simon's P.O.V

Simon sat in a booth at Taki's **(is that right?) **waiting for his sister. She was always on time, so he had gotten there early. It was 9:55, and he had asked her to meet him at 10. He knew that it was kinda late, but he slept a lot during the day, and he wanted to be alert to answer his sister's inevitable questions. The waitress with the creepy blue eyes came up to him. He could never remember her name. "What do you want?" she asked snottily. He answered, "Umm, I'll have a glass of A-positive. Oh, could you put that in a Styrofoam cup please?"

"A vampire ashamed of drinking blood, that's new," she answered.

"I…I'm not ashamed! I just…you know what? You're starting to annoy me," he told her.

"The feeling's mutual," she replied. With that, she swung off to the back. Simon wasn't sure if his order would even be put through. It was now 10:05. This was unusual for Rebecca. He pulled out his phone, and was about to call her, when Isabel's name popped up. He answered on the first ring. "Hey, Izzy. What's up?" He heard sniffles in the background. If his heart were still beating, it would've sounded like a butterfly just then. Izzy never cried. "Izzy, what's wrong?"

"It…it's Clary." Simon swallowed thickly. Clary wasn't his girlfriend, but he still loved her like a sister. "What happened?" he asked slowly. She was hiccupping now, so he could only catch a few words: "Jonathon…window…iratzes aren't working…"

"Where are you?"

"We're headed toward the institute." Simon snapped the phone shut and leapt up from his chair. In the process, he knocked his drink out of the waitress's hands. "Hey!" She shouted. Simon was already two blocks away by the time the cup hit the ground.

**Hey guys! Sorry this was such a short chapter. I'm updating tomorrow, cross my heart. Also wanna give a shout out to jpjordicat for giving me the idea for this chapter. It you have any suggestions please let me know! Lots of 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am _SO_ sorry! I know I said I would update, but I forgot that I had a school trip. I am so sorry again! But better late than never...**

**Jace'****s P.O.V**

Jace, along with Clary, Isabel, and the Silent Brother were still at Luke's trying to figure out what to do. None of them had that much experience with "mundie" healing except Clary, but she wasn't going to be much help. She was barely conscious despite Jace's efforts to keep her awake. They had moved her to the couch, wrapped her head to try and stop the bleeding, and had propped her up. Zachariah had rummaged through Luke's pantry and had found a bootle of whiskey. He had poured some of the liquid into Clary's mouth in an effort to dull her senses. It wasn't until after the whiskey had passed her lips that he remembered her small size. _At least she won't feel anything_ he said, while grimacing (or as close as you could come to it when you cant really open your eyes or mouth). She was going to have a bad headache when morning rolled around. Jace looked worriedly into Clary's half-lidded emerald eyes as her head lolled side-to-side, and she hiccuped. They needed to get her to the Institute. "Just stay awake a few more minutes, Clary, ok?" He received a small _Hmmm._ Jace groaned. "There's got to be something we can do! We have a friggin Silent Brother with us." Brother Zachariah turned his head toward Jace and spoke in his mind: _I wish there _was_ something I could do, but I don't want to risk it until we figure out why the iratzes aren't effecting her._ "And I don't think it would be a good idea to carry her through below-freezing temperatures all the way to the Institute," Isabel pointed out. Her eyes were red after having called Simon to break the news.

"What about a car or that Silent-Brother Mobile?" Jace wondered.

"I think putting her in a car with any of us behind the wheel would be an exceptionally bad idea. I don't think it would take much to kill her at this point." Jace flinched at what Isabel said and went to grab Clary's hand. He gently squeezed her palm and brushed his lips across her forehead. _"The 'Silent-Brother Mobile,' as you you call it, is reserved and would take just as long as a mortal automobile. We need a way to transport her quickly and with minimal duress."_

_"_Of course!" Jace stated abruptly while smacking himself in the forehead hard enough for the sound to echo through the house. "The portal rune! Clary taught it to me. I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier!"

"I don't know Jace. Can you hold onto her hard enough so she doesn't fall? We can't risk her being injured further if the iratzes aren't working," Isabel said. Jace shot her an incredulous glare, mixed with a small touch of anger at the fact that she questioned his ability to protect Clary. She wasn't just Clary; she was _his_ Clary. He would _not _drop her. Isabel raised her arms up in a defensive gesture. "Okay, I get it. She's your eternal love and all that. No dropping. Got it." Jace dropped his gaze and reached for his stele. He carefully drew the rune thinking of where he wanted it to take him, just like Clary had taught him just a week ago. _I will go first and warn the others, _the Silent Brother said. Jace nodded, and the robed figure stepped gracefully into the hole that was now on the living room wall. Jace gently lifted Clary in his arms and positioned her in a way that he hoped wouldn't jostle her too much. "We're going back to the Institute now," he told Clary. In response, he got a small giggle. "You've gotta handprint onyur face." Her words were slurred, and she giggled and hiccuped again. Jace smirked and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. Isabel let out a short snort that turned into a quick fit of laughter. "Thanks for the heads up; you can rest now," he whispered to Clary and kissed her nose. Then they stepped through the portal together.

* * *

**Simon's POV**

Simon arrived at the Institute in almost 50 seconds flat. A new record for him. He quickly texted Isabel letting her know he was here and to let him in. After five minutes, he started to worry. _Where were they?_ Then, he heard a rustle behind him. He turned quickly, and he was almost thrown off his feet when a portal opened, and Izzy popped out along with Jace carrying a worse-for-wear Clary. _Uh oh _he thought. "Simon!" Clary shouted. "Why're you upside-down?" she asked. He could tell her words were slurred. He looked up at Jace; "Is she _drunk_?" He asked him. Jace sighed while Isabel burst into laughter. Obviously she was recovered from the phone call earlier.

"We need to get her inside. I'll explain then. In the meantime, try not to turn into a bat while your hanging upside down blood-sucker." Jace smirked. Relief washed through Simon. If Jace was comfortable enough to joke around, then Clary was alright... right?

**PLEASE read and review! Sorry if there are grammatical errors. I didn't have a lot of time to edit.**


	6. AN

HEY GUYS! There is absolutely no excuse for my not updating in such a long time. I hope you understand how hectic these months can be with family and exams. I also had this INSANE writer's block. I've got a chapter that will be up tomorrow. I SWEAR! Please don't hate me, and please refresh your memories by going back and re-reading. Til tomorrow 3


	7. Chapter 6

**Clary's P.O.V.**

Clary's eyelids felt like someone had sewn cinder blocks to them, and even when she did manage to get them open, reality seemed to come in and out of focus like when you're trying to get good radio in the mountains. It didn't help that she had a glass of whiskey in her. Brother Zachariah obviously doesn't have that much experience distributing alcohol to teenage girls. She wasn't blaming him though. Even through her loss of blood and being wasted, she knew that the iratzes weren't working. She was scared, which resulted in her curling even closer t Jace as he jogged up the institute stairs. He had said that the elevator would take too long. He was right. As he carried her down the hall to the infirmary, Clary heard the telltale 'ding' as the elevator opened, and Isabel and Simon got off.

Jace and Clary reached the end of the hall, and Jace kicked the infirmary doors open to reveal a tired-looking Maryse and Brother Zachariah. Clary's perspective once again flipped upside down just like when she saw Simon, and the ends of her vision started to blur. Her head lolled against Jace's shoulder, and she giggled. "Ahh, Jace, stop -hiccup- spinning me," Clary said playfully. Isabel snorted. Maryse's exhausted expression morphed into one of confusion. "Is Clarissa _drunk_?" Her eyes roved over Clary's bloody and disheveled form. She then saw that Clary's blood was dripping onto the floor. "By the Angel, Jace! Why didn't you put a healing rune on her before you came in?"

"Um...that's kind of the problem. Did Brother Zachariah not tell you?" Jace questioned.

"Tell me what?" Maryse replied

_I was just about to get to it Mr. Lightwood, _Zachariah 'spoke' to all of them. _However, I believe__ we should take care of Clarissa before we get into the details._

Brother Zachariah was right, Clary was starting to drift. She felt like her ears were stuffed with cotton, and all she wanted was to escape into her own little dream world so she could get away from the pain that was starting to encroach on her senses. Jace shook her a little in his arms. "Oh no you don't, come on Clary, you just gotta stay up a little while longer." He walked her over to one of the infirmary beds, and gently laid her down on it, being careful to not move her injured leg. When Clary got situated, it was like a switch was turned on. Maryse and Zachariah started fluttering around her like bees in a hive. Clary's muddled brain vaguely realized that Brother Zachariah must have filled Maryse in on what he thought was going on. If only she knew. Maryse left to go call the clave and Brother Zachariah came up to Clary. _Clarissa, do you remember what happened before Mr. Lightwood found you? _Clary felt Jace stiffen beside her and clench her hand a little tighter. Right when she was about to answer, she felt the oddest sensation of her mind being tugged away. Before she knew it, she had no control over her body. The last time this had happened, Jace had to bring her back to life. All of a sudden she heard a voice in her head that gave her chills: _Hello again, sister. _Clary wanted to scream. _I see you have finally been detained. _Clary tried to get control of her thoughts and body, but it was useless. _I would love to speak with you Clarissa, but I need you to get away from your friends first. Get up. _Clary threw all of her strength into resisting. _Now! _Clary's body shot off the bed. Somehow the pain of her recent injuries was dull compared to the agony Clary was in trying to fight herself. "Clary?" Jace asked. Brother Zachariah was standing off to the side. _Clarissa, you have to fight him, _the Silent Brother told her. Clary got control of her vocal chords for a fraction of a second. "I'm...trying," she said gruffly.

"Fight who?" Jace asked, obviously confused. He tried to close the distance between Clary and himself. _Run! _the voice whispered inside Clary's mind. Her body took over. Before Jace could reach her, Clary had flown (even on her gimp leg) through the infirmary doors, and into the institute hallway. She blew passed a surprised Isabelle and Simon; they had been tangled up. "Clary!" Jace called after her. He was sprinting after her, and she tried to stop her feet, but she didn't have any control. Jace was gaining on her, and she was glad. _Faster!_ The voice whispered. Clary's body moved faster than it ever had, even though Clary herself was trying with all her might to stop. Before she knew it, she was outside and headed straight for a portal that had sprung up in the middle of the road. "Clary! Don't, please!" Jace called after her, but he didn't understand. She had absolutely no control over her limbs. Her legs carried her through the portal, and right when she heard the cracking sound of a portal being destroyed, she collided into the arms of Jonathan. _Good to see you little sis._

**Okay guys, here it is. Please R and R! Also I need some suggestions for how the story should progress. I'm not doing any thing over the holidays, so I should update at least every 3 days. Happy Holidays!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Clary's P.O.V**

The second Clary was in Jonathan's arms, she struggled to free herself. The voice inside her mind had disappeared, and she had control over her body once more. Unfortunately, her injuries had weakened her too much to break through Jonathan's iron grip around her waist. _Hold still_ the voice whispered weakly inside her head. Jonathan was a little preoccupied hanging on to her to put all of his power into the command. Clary fought against her brain and flailed her limbs to no avail. "I said hold still!" Johathon said out loud now. He pulled out a stele, and Clary felt the burning sensation as the tip made contact with the flesh on her shoulder. Her shirt had been ripped during the siblings' first encounter back at Luke's place. _He must not know_, Clary thought to herself, as Jonathan realized the rune had no effect on her. Clary supposed that he had tried to draw some type of sedation rune, though she couldn't see from her current angle. In fact, she couldn't see much of anything. Her face was buried in her brother's shirt, and wherever she had ended up, it was obviously night time. If they were even outside. Finally Clary was able to remove her face from Jonathan's shirt, and when she saw the look of confusion on his face, she let out a smug giggle. Though, she thought the whiskey might have something to do with that. "What the hell," Jonathan mumbled to himself before he looked at Clary and gave an evil grin. _uh oh_ Clary though. "I guess we'll have to d this the hard way," he said to her as he yanked her head back with her hair, and slammed his hand into the side of her head. The last thing Clary saw was the abundance of stars above her, and then she was sucked into darkness.

**Jace's P.O.V**

_Shit shit shit!_ That was all Jace could think as he viciously went after the punching bag in the training room. It had only been three weeks that Jace and Clary had had to themselves since Jace had been released from Johnathon's control, and now Clary was gone. The second she had disappeared into that portal, Jace had wanted to track her. Maryse had kept him from doing so, saying that they needed to plan first, and figure out what Jonathan's reason was for taking Clary. Jace knew exactly what Jonathan wanted: revenge. However, Jace also knew that it would be a blind chase if he went looking for Clary without any information but a tracking rune. It hadn't worked when Jonathan had taken him, and Jace was sure that it would be the same result. "Ugh!" Jace let out an aggravated cry, and punched the sack mercilessly. What he really wanted to do was get a sword and hack off the limbs of the training dummies, but Alec had beaten him to it. His adoptive brother wasn't usually violent, but ever since his breakup with his boyfriend (the warlock Magnus Bane) he had become angry and distant.

After Jace succeeded in ripping a hole in the punching bag, he decided to go to his room. He let his legs lead him through the institute until he reached the unmarked door that his room lay beyond. He knew exactly what it would look like before he walked in. His bed would be unmade due to his philosophy that making the bed every time you woke up was as pointless as unlacing your shoes when you took them off. You're just going to use them again, why make it more difficult? Next to his unmade bed would be a nightstand with a collection of books and a small lamp perched precariously on said nightstand. The books would have a small layer of dust on them, because he had been preoccupied with other things in the past few weeks. One of those things was that Clary had been staying late to train with Jace, but they always saved some time to come up to Jace's room and...spend some time together. They had never gone to far, due to Jocelyn incessantly texting Clary every 10 minutes after 10 o'clock and Jace's new ability to incinerate anything he touched if he lost control. Thinking about that now, Jace felt like his heart was slowly being shredded and then stomped on. Thinking about what Johnathon might be doing to Clary right now got him so worked up that when he went to turn the door knob, he heard the hiss of metal melting. He quickly jerked the door open. His eyes roamed efficiently over the spotless floor of his room, and then moved to his bed, that was, in fact, unmade. All of a sudden, Jace's heart hit his stomach when he saw what was on his bed. Or _who_ was on his bed...it was Clary.

**Hey guys! So sorry for the wait and the cliff hanger. I hate them too! No worries though, because I have a lot in store for you guys. I am really going to try to update more often :) Also, I would love to get some reviews just as personal encouragement. Have an awesome week! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Jace's POV**

"Cl-Clary?" Jace was barely able to choke out. "Wha-how?" He stammered through the question as he swept across the space form the door to the bed in three large steps. Clary was about to answer when Jace reached out to stroke her cheek. "Jace, don't," Clary whispered. It was too late. His fingers made contact with her cheek...except...they didn't. His fingers went right through her head, and then her whole body blinked in and out of focus like when a tv loses its connection. Jace jerked his hand back, surprise clearly etched into his features. "By the Angel!" He exclaimed.

"Shhhh! Jace, keep your voice down!" Clary whispered at him. Her form had been restored, and he could barely see that she was projection. She looked so real. His heart ached as he tried to resist the urge to touch her. It had only been a few hours, but he felt every single second as if they were years. "No one can know I'm here. At least not yet," Clary spoke softly. Jace had a million questions he wanted to ask her, but he started with: "Does Jonathan know you're projecting yourself?"

"No," she answered. "I didn't even realize what I was doing until I popped into your bedroom, and I don't think I'm projecting exactly," Clary said looking at her hands, which were laced together and resting in her lap. Jace's face scrunched in confusion. "Then...how-"

"I have no idea," Clary interupted. "Maybe it has something to do with the angel's blood. I know I'm not doing this on purpose. The last thing I remember is Johnathon..." Clary, seeing Jace's body tense, paused. "-detaining me," She finished. Jace's eyes pierced into hers as he let out a huff, though it sounded more like a growl. "When you say detain...?" Jace let the question hang in the air. He had a feeling he knew what the answer was already. He could feel the anger bubbling up inside his stomach, and his hands, which were cliched by his side, began to smoke. "Jace!" Clary whisper-yelled. "Look, I don't know how long I can stay here and communicate, but you _cannot_ tell anyone. Especially the Clave. I need to get information first. I'm tough, Jace, you know that."

"Clary, you can't honestly expect me to just sit here and wait for you to feed me tid-bits of information can you? We need to do something. I won't let you turn this into a suicide mission," Jace said fervently.

"I understand, Jace, but I've been in this situation before-" Jace tried to interrupt, but Clary held up her hand. "I know this is different, but I can handle myself. Besides, the Clave won't be much help. They'll think I'm working with Sebastian since I practically ran to him."

"He gave you liquid from the cup, didn't he," Jace said as his gaze on Clary turned from one of passion to one of simpathy. "You _have_ to fight it, Clary."

"What do you think I've been doing? I don't know why, but Jonathan only seems to have control over my body, not my mind. But even that is temporary. He seems weaker. Like he's almost out of fight. I think him taking me is just a desperate final act to get to you."

"Well, it's working," Jace answered as he paced back-and-forth, raking his long, graceful, piano fingers through the thick mass of blond hair adorning his head. "Do you have any idea where you might be?"

"I don't think I'm in New York any more. When I ran through the portal, the sky was really clear, and there were tons of stars. It was quite beautiful actually," Clary said as her fingers twitched. The tell-tale sign that she was itching to draw. "Marvelous," answered Jace. "Maybe when I come to rescue you from your psychopath of a brother, I'll bring a picnic."

"Just don't forget the chicken salad," Clary sniped. Jace gave a pained smirk. "And who said anything about rescuing?" Clary stated indignantly. "I could get away myself if it weren't for the fact that the iratzes still aren't working. Besides, I want to see if Jonathan actually does have something in store." Jace tensed once more. _How could I have been so stupid!_ He thought. He had forgotten about Clary's previous injuries. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please be careful, Clary," his tone near pleading. "I will," Clary whispered. She got up and stood right in front him. He couldn't feel it, but his heart rate still picked up as she stretched up on her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek. "I love you, Jace," she whispered right before her form winked out. "I love you, Clary," Jace said to the now-empty room.

* * *

**Simon's P.O.V**

"Come on, Simon," Isabel said impatiently to the vampire pacing back-and-forth in front of her bed. "Clary's my friend too, and I want to find her, but the best thing we can do right now is get some sleep before we go out on a big man-hunt tomorrow." Simon shot her a look. "Fine, the best thing _I _can do is get some sleep. I can't do that, however, if you keep pacing like that. You're stirring up a breeze, stop it." Simon had been worried sick ever since Clary had sprinted through the portal. He knew Isabel had a good point, though. And it wasn't like a lot of girls asked him to get into bed with them on a regular basis. He just couldn't help the knot in his stomach that seemed to tighten every hour that his best friend was missing. He knew that his devotion to Clary sometimes upset Isabel, but he thought that she had come to accept their relationship. In fact, Simon was pretty sure that he loved Isabel.

Simon stopped pacing at in-human speeds and dragged his fingers through his hair. He undid his shoe laces and fell into be with Isabel, who promptly kissed him on the forehead, and shoved him to the left side of the bed. "Hey!" Simon said indignantly but smiled. Isabel drew an imaginary line across the middle of the bed. "My side," She said pointing to her portion of the bed. "Your side," she waved her hand in Simon's direction. "Unless I decide to encroach on yours," she said flirtatiously. "I'm beginning to think there's a double standard here," Simon whispered into her ear, trying to be as seductive as possible. Isabel chuckled and brought his mouth to hers. It was then that Simon noticed something flicker at the end of the bed. Suddenly, _Clary_ popped into existence staring at them with wide eyes, mimicking Simon and Isabel's expressions. "_Shit," _she muttered.

**Hey guys! SO sorry for the wait. I tried to make this chapter longer. I hope you like it. R & R. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Clary POV**

"Oh, Angel!" Clary exclaimed as she covered her eyes with her hands. All she had been trying to do was somehow reconnect with her body and, instead, she had ended up a witness to her best girl friend deflowering her best guy friend. _Unless that's already happened _Clary thought and then nearly gagged. Ugh! Why did these kind of things happen to her? Isabel, seeing Clary's expression snapped her jaw shut and smirked at her. "Clary, sweetie, it really is great to see you, but don't make that face. You're the one who popped into my bedroom at...", she glanced at the clock on her night stand, "one o'clock in the morning. Besides, I've hear what you and my brother do while you're _training_" she brought her hands up to make air quotes. Clary blushed. Leave it to Isabel to not even question how Clary had, literally, just popped into her bedroom after running through a portal only a few hours earlier to reunite with her half-demon brother. Simon, on the other hand, who looked as if he had recovered from his initial shock, leapt from the bed in a blur and flew over to Clary in order to give her hug, only to fly right though her and into the wall. If Clary hadn't been so confused as to what the hell was going on, she might have burst into laughter. Isabel, who still had no idea what was going on either, chuckled but then whipped her gaze towards Clary with a confused expression. Clary brought her hands up to explain that she didn't know how she was there when she felt a literal tug on her chest, like some type of string was pulling her. Then, she felt herself getting lighter and lighter. She brought her hands up in front of her face, but she couldn't see them. Then, the 'string' yanked her through the walls of the institute, and her vision tilted and spun until she wasn't sure where any of her limbs were, and she tumbled into the abyss of unconsciousness.

**Isabel POV**

"What the hell was that?" Isabel asked as Simon peeled himself off the wall.

"I have no freakin' idea, but we should probably tell Jace... Right?

"You wanna tell Jace that his girlfriend, or ghost of his girlfriend I guess, just popped in on us making out and then disappeared before she could tell us anything?"

"Well...um...yeah? I m-mean, if it was you, I'd want to know if you'd showed up. Even if you were in...ghost-form," Simon said with a sheepish expression. Isabel was certain that if he wasn't a vampire, he'd of been blushing. For some reason, that turned her on, and she smiled. However, the smile faltered as she thought about the look on Jace's face when they told him. "Alright, but you have to tell him," she said.

"Why me?" Simon whined. "You're his sister. He won't feel the inclination to stab you."

"You make a good point. Rock, paper, scissors?"

"How about Call of Duty?" Simon suggested. He received a glare from Isabel. "Fine, rock, paper, scissors," he submitted. Simon walked to the foot of the bed, and they both held out their hands. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" they said simultaneously. Isabel held out her clenched fist whilst Simon covered it with his hand. "Ha!" he exclaimed. "Rock covers paper."

"No shit," Isabel muttered.

"Hey now, don't be a sore looser," Simon said while smirking at Isabel who had begun to roll off the bed.

"Remember that inclination to stab someone you were talking about earlier?" Isabel threw a glare at him. Simon just chuckled while pecking her on the cheek. "I'll come with you for emotional support," he told her.

Isabel grabbed her robe, and they started down the long, winding hallway to Jace's bedroom. Isabel knocked gently on the door. "Jace?" She called. A moment later, the door slid open to reveal a disheveled Jace. He looked tired yet jumpy at the same time, and it was obvious that he had run his hands through his tangled hair more than once that night. Jace glanced at Simon and said, "Sorry, I'm not taking booty calls from my sister's vampire boyfriend tonight."

"Oh, shut up, Jace. It's about Clary." Jace immediately came to attention. He opened the door wider and ushered them inside.


End file.
